The invention relates to a method for controlling tool change operations on a machine tool, wherein the machine tool includes: a machine frame, at least one tool spindle which is arranged on the machine frame and is displaceable relative thereto, a first storage device for tools and a second storage device for tools which is in communication with the first storage device and the at least one tool spindle, wherein a tool change at the at least one tool spindle takes place by way of the second storage device.
The invention further relates to a machine tool, including a machine frame, at least one tool spindle which is arranged on the machine frame and is displaceable relative thereto, a first storage device for tools and a second storage device for tools which is in communication with the first storage device and the at least one tool spindle, wherein a tool change at the at least one tool spindle takes place by way of the second storage device.
PCT/EP2012/067368, dated 6 Sep. 2012, discloses a machine tool including a machine frame, at least one tool spindle which is arranged on the machine frame and is displaceable relative thereto, a workpiece holder and a storage device for tools which is arranged on the machine frame, wherein at least one rotary disc-type store for tools which is in communication with the storage device and in communication with the at least one tool spindle is arranged on the machine frame, wherein a separate disc-type store is associated with each tool spindle, and wherein the storage device includes a rotational conveying device. In this machine tool, the storage device corresponds to a first storage device and the at least one disc-type store corresponds to a second storage device.
PCT/EP2012/067310, dated 5 Sep. 2012, discloses a machine tool including a machine frame, at least one tool spindle which is arranged on the machine frame and is displaceable relative thereto, a workpiece holder and a storage device for tools which is arranged on the machine frame, wherein a chain-type storage device is in communication with the storage device and the at least one tool spindle. In this machine tool, the storage device corresponds to a first storage device and the chain-type storage device corresponds to a second storage device.
DE 10 2006 028 970 A1 discloses a method for machining a workpiece, having the following steps: providing a machine tool having a tool receptacle for receiving a machining tool, providing a tool magazine having a multiplicity of storage positions which are equipped with a multiplicity of machining tools in a first spatial sequence in relation to one another, and machining the workpiece in a defined temporal sequence of machining tools, wherein in the course of the temporal sequence a respective preceding machining tool that is clamped in the tool receptacle is replaced by a successive machining tool from the tool magazine, and wherein the preceding machining tool is deposited in the tool magazine in a defined storage position. As they are returned to the tool magazine, the preceding machining tools are allocated to the storage position in a second spatial sequence, wherein the second spatial sequence is different from the first spatial sequence and corresponds at least in large part to the temporal sequence.
DE 43 04 361 A1 discloses a machine tool having an associated machine magazine for receiving a plurality of tools that are movable in a first transport direction, a change magazine for receiving a plurality of tools that are movable in a second transport direction and are to be replaced in or removed from the machine magazine, and having at least one transfer device for the tool change between the machine magazine and the change magazine. The first and second transport directions are opposed to one another.
US 2010/0004107 A1 discloses a tool exchange system which includes a tool conveyor assembly for holding tools and for conveying the tools between a tool magazine and a machining center, and includes a tool exchange arm, an intermediate magazine, and a computer for controlling the system by providing machining sequences and machining times.
JP 09029575 A discloses a method and an arrangement for reordering tools in a machine tool.